These Strange boxes keep appearing
by Jack Xantho - The Undertaker
Summary: Strange boxes from a mysterious company only known as 'Demos Corp.' Keep appearing magically in the rooms of Smashers, is this a coincidence? Or is something deeper and unknown happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World, I am the most amazing, fanatical, insane being you'll ever hear about, I am Jack Xanthos, insane rambler, perverted teen, writer, and, to tie it all together, voraphiliac.**

**Whelp, this is currently the only story on my account, and I swear to thee, this will be the best of my ability, I will not give you some, lame, half-assed story line just because I don't know what I'm doing.**

**With what said, I have never played; F-Zero, Fire Emblem, Earth Bound, PokéMon, nor any Zelda game, save for Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, so without further ado. Let's get into the madness that is, this story.**

The young blonde Hylian wandered the halls of Smash Mansion in fatigue, his sparring match with Ike had been grueling, and he needed rest. As he roamed the halls he could see many a trophy, Dark Ganon, Happy Mask Salesman, Metroid. He had heard about all the different ways these trophies were obtained, but it never truly mattered, they were just chunks of metal, right?

Indeed, they were probably best left alone for Master Hand to polish and shine when needed, it's for the best! Before long Link had arrived at his room, he opened the door wide and entered, beautiful, pot surrounded, rest. But there, sitting on his bed, was something, odd, yes, odd, it was a large box, of some sort, the label read 'Demos Corp. handle With care'. What was such a box even doing here? He never ordered anything!

With a great deal of caution, Link slowly moved the box, it slipped out of his hand and onto the floor, thankfully though, nothing happened, everything was silent. He changed into nice pajamas, everyone at Smash Mansion had the same pair, and went to sleep, beautiful, smashable pot surrounded, sleep.

When he finally awoke, he felt a great deal of pressure on his abdomen. He opened his eyes, and there, sitting on him, was what looked like, a female? Strange, he hadn't invited anyone over, and Marth and Ike always get the fangirls that break in.

This female that sat on Link's abdomen shared his deep blue eyes, and his long golden hair, she also shared his height, they might just possibly be related? He sat up, causing the female to panic and quickly scoot onto the edge of the bed, this day just got stranger, and stranger. He looked around groggily and noticed that the Demos Corp. box had been opened, did she come from there?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, decent reviews on the last chapter, just so you know, no OCs will be included in this story, thought out it's entirity, except possibly droids, but those are droids.**

**Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable.**

Link stared in disbelief at the female in his room, not only was she exactly like him, she was naked! This was unbearable, he never had a naked woman in his room, well, Princess Zelda was not completely all there when that happened, but regardless!

Down the hall, another smasher, the holy fist of racing justice, Captain Falcon was staring at his own female counterpart, he never saw her before, but she was pretty enough. The captain quickly donned his double in an identical suit, it may have been slightly big.

Link held silence between himself and the female, neither if then spoke, as they were both mute when it came to conversation, hmm, maybe he could dress her. He pulled out a spare tunic and threw it over her, it fit perfectly! This is great, now, if only she had came with a sword, they could have dueled.

The female looked at the tunic and tights that had been put on her, it smelled like a horse and sweat, not the most lavish thing in the world, but it was just her color. She stared at the empty scabbard at her side, it saddened her not to have a sword.

Master Hand floated by polishing trophies, Crazy Hand followed getting the trophies just as dirty as before after they were polished. Link continued to stare at his opposite until he couldn't any longer. With a huff he picked up the lady and walked into the living room, maybe giving her something to talk with would be interesting.

Link had handed his counterpart a pencil and pad, upon which she wrote. "Hi."

He responded back with the same message, and in that matter they carried on a conversation until Ike walked inside, Ike was clearly beat from a day of training, but he chewed on his meat anyway, he too had found an opposite, his was, admiringly, better looking than Link's was, and carried a sword nearly identical to Ike's.

Lina, Link's double waved at the pair as they walked by, Ike waved back, but his double was not so kind and just glared. The pair walked away sheathing their blades. Why did Link get the 'stupid' one. Wait, this must be some sick prank to call him stupid! Nah, it's too elaborate for that.

He sighed, being mute meant he can't voice his rage, except above an almost inaudible whisper, Lina emulated every move Link did, from facial expressions, to the certain walling pattern he had. They headed back to his room, better there than getting lost within the cavernous halls.

On his bed, was another box, also from Demos Corp. The label, this time, read; Demos Corp. Random Item Grab Box. With reluctance, he opened the box, inside, there was; A pie, seventy-two PokéBalls, Miracle Cure, a Sword, three invincible plates, and another Pot. He hand the sword to Lina, she glanced over it repeatedly as of examining fine jewlerly, she swung at the pot and it smashed, revealing a red rupee and a handful of arrows, before completely regenerating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter in the domain of my mind, fear what you do not yet know, and today, we focus on Ike.**

After a long and rigorous training session with Link, Ike was ready to lie down, but not for too long, seriously, he had to keep at being just that much better than Link somehow! When he entered his lavishly decorated room, he sighed, it had been forever since he and the other Smashers were brought here by Master Hand, he was sure they felt the same way about their inability to return home.

He noticed, that on his desk, there was a box, he had never ordered anything, there was never the need. He cautiously made his way over, if this was a present from Crazy Hand, or even one of the kids, it was dangerous to open, then he noticed the label, 'Demos Corp. Handle with Care'.

"What kind of company name is 'Demos Corp.'?" He asked himself.

Slowly he pulled the letter opener from his drawer, it wasn't really a letter opener, as much as an Exact-o Knife. Using the knife he carefully and slowly opened the box, what he saw inside shocked him; A female! Wearing his exact outfit, his exact hair color, his sword! In a box sleeping. Maybe this was just another fangirl trying to get him for herself, but she didn't seem like it, something about her, made Ike feel they were related or something.

This had to be insanity, he had been here too long! He hadn't seen anyone recognizable from his world besides Marth! Clearly he need a break, somewhere quiet where he could train, somewhere he could be alone. While he was thinking, the female in the box stepped out and knelt on the floor, possibly waiting for something.

"Hello." He said

"Good afternoon." The female replied.

"I'm Ike, what's your name?" He questioned.

"I am Irene." She responded.

Hmm, Irene, interesting, well, it didn't sound like Ike so he might be safe, just maybe. Then again, she reminded him so much of, well himself. The resemblance was impossible, he couldn't help but feel something was off though. But right now, he had not the energy to become Ike Tracy, master detective, he watched too many cartoons since coming here. He fell on his bed sleeping, Irene still kneeling there.

* * *

When Ike awoke Irene was still kneeling there, asleep. Carefully he slid off his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Not sure if he woke her already, he carefully turned on the shower, and now she was awake, the clinking sword hinted to it, he was sure.

When he was done with his shower, he was surprised to find a clean set of clothes waiting for him on the towel rack. This was new, well it's better than walking into a room with a female while naked. He quickly dried himself off, fixed his hair, and got dressed.

Walking back into his room, he found no one, just a note.

_Meet at the courtyard; you need practice._ The note read.

And with that he found himself dueling with his female counterpart, it was strange; she knew the mansion, that his technique needed work, and she even fought better he probably ever had. Ike thought he noticed something in her eye, but it must have been the light.

Irene went to slash, Ike tried to parry, but his stance was off and slipped and fell.

Beaten by yourself, how humiliating. Instantly he was helped up.

"I was right, you're out of practice." Irene commented as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah, ehehehe." Ike chuckled nervously, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Ike had been right, it was a long day of doing the same drills over and over again, until he could preform them with his eyes closed. He was exhausted, but Irene didn't look worn out in the slightest. As they walked inside, Ike grabbed a piece if meat from a provided table, he needed something to help renew his energy.

He saw Link waving, he was with a female too, interesting. Ike waved back, but Irene was not so kind; she just glared, did she blame them for his sloppy technique and current physical fitness? Maybe so.


End file.
